


Elmer? Toto? Sven?

by Jodym134



Series: When it feels like this [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a sap, F/F, Fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodym134/pseuds/Jodym134
Summary: Beca comes up with the perfect idea for a birthday gift for her daughter. PURE FLUFF!!!!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: When it feels like this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735654
Kudos: 26





	Elmer? Toto? Sven?

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some mega fluff after the sadness of the last instalment

Beca and Chloe were sat up in bed watching television, an hour or so after putting their daughter to bed. They all absolutely loved Aria’s bedtime routine. Bath, pj’s and all into Beca and Chloe’s bed to read a story whilst they all snuggled up. Over the last couple of months, Penny (Aria’s nanny), had been teaching her to read. They were all astounded at how quickly she picked it up. She wasn’t even five yet, but could read or sound out most words, with minimal prompting, in a lot of the stories from her book case, meaning more often than not, Aria was the one now reading to her parents.

‘’I swear our kid is friggin’ genius Chlo. What four year old do you know that can sound out the word ‘majestic’?’’ Beca asked. Not that she knew many kids their daughters age, but the first time Aria pointed out and read the word ‘The’ on a magazine Beca was reading, she immediately googled at what age kids start being able to read and recognise words. Most search results said it came from learning at kindergarten. Aria was only three and a half then, and wouldn’t be starting kindergarten until shortly after her fifth birthday. 

Chloe let out a small chuckle before turning to look at her wife. ‘’Obviously gets her brains from me.’’ Signature smirk, that she had picked up from the brunette over the years, lacing her features. 

Beca grinned at the redhead before leaning over to kiss her cheek. ‘’Of course. Nothing to do with the fact that Penny has been teaching her eh?’’ She rolled her eyes but the gin was still on her face. 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, once again turning back to watch the television. Beca had zoned out on it though. Aria’s birthday was in a months time and they’d been discussing what gift to get her. They couldn’t think of anything suitable. Their daughter wasn’t spoilt, at least by them anyway, but she had virtually everything she wanted or needed. 

‘’I know what I want to get Aria for her birthday.’’ The brunette blurted out. ‘’But, I want it to be a surprise.’’

Chloe looked at her wife a little strangely. ‘’We never tell her what she’s getting, of course it will be a surprise.’’

‘’Ummm, I mean from you too.’’ Beca replied, biting her bottom lip. Truth was, she didn’t know how Chloe would react to what she had in mind, and it was definitely a little sneaky of her, but she knew if Aria liked it, the redhead wouldn’t make her return it. 

‘’What? Why? Beca…What the hell do you have in mind?’’ suspicion lacing her tone.

‘’Just trust me on this. Ok?’’

/////////

Beca had spent the following week on her laptop or cellphone whenever she got a spare few minutes. Every time Chloe came near her and slammed the laptop shut or locked her screen on her cell. Chloe had been getting a bit pissed off. She loved giving surprises but wasn’t keen on receiving them herself. Truth be told, behind her chilled out facade she showed daily, she was a bit of a control freak.

Letting out a huff, Chloe glared at her wife. ‘’ Seriously Beca, you need to tell me what you have planned.’’

‘’Nope.’’ Beca replied, popping the ‘P’. ‘’Umm, I gotta go out. I’ll be back in an hour or so.’’

‘’No no no. You’re not leaving until you tell me.’’ Chloe sounded like a petulant child. When Beca raised her eyebrows at her wife’s little outburst, Chloe took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘’Please don’t tell me you’re getting out daughter a mixing deck?’’

The brunette shook her head and let out a light chuckle. ‘’No, it is not a mini mixing set. Although, I guess that would be a really good idea. She loves mixing on my kit. Oh my god, how cute would she look behind a deck. She has pretty good taste in music too. Oh god, I’m rambling aren’t I? Anyway, Chlo, don’t ruin this for me please. Just trust me.’’ 

The redhead squinted her eyes in suspicion of her wife but stepped aside to let her leave. 

///////////////

‘’Mama, What’cha doing?’’ Aria asked, appearing out of nowhere, leaning over the lid of her Mama’s laptop, trying to see what was on the screen.

Beca jumped a little. ‘’You’re a sneaky little beast, just like you’re mommy.’’ she exclaimed, heart still beating rapidly.

‘’Mhm. Can I see?

Beca slowly closed the laptop on her lap and put her hands on top of it.‘’No ma’am.’’

‘’Why?’’ Aria asked, brow furrowed and pouting. She had that pout mastered at the age of two. It had definitely helped her get her own way more times that her mothers cared to admit to. 

‘’Because it’s a surprise.’’

Crossing her arms across her chest, pout still in place, the small brunette replied, ‘’Hmmm, I don’t like surprises.’’

‘’Well you’re going to love this one. It’s your birthday present.’’ There was a huge smile across Beca’s face. She knew Aria would love it. She had asked for one multiple times, but stopped when Beca had told her that ‘I want, does not get’.

‘’If you just tell me, I will keep the play room tidy forever.’’ There was a hint of a smirk on Aria’s face. 

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes. ‘’Bribery will not work on me kid.’’ She didn’t know where their daughter got her cheekiness from recently, but she was secretly proud of her persistence. 

‘’What’s bribery?’’ 

‘’Go ask Mommy.’’

Aria stomped her foot and huffed before walking out of the kitchen. ‘She’s gets more and more like Chloe daily.’ Beca thought to herself. 

//////////////

The morning of Aria’s birthday was quiet. They’d decided that this year would be just them. Grandparents and friends were welcome to visit the following day to celebrate if they wanted. Beca and Chloe woke to a very excited Aria jumping up and down on the bottom of their bed. 

‘’Mommy, Mama. It’s my birthday.’’ She bounced onto her butt between them and looked into Beca’s eyes. ‘’I’m five’’ she whispered and then turned to say the same to Chloe. 

‘’No way. My little girl is not five?’’ Chloe said, faking surprise.

‘’Mommy...I’m not a little girl. I’m big. I’m five now.’’ 

Both women laughed and snuggled into their daughter before loudly singing happy birthday to her. 

‘’Right, do you want your usual birthday pancakes?’’ Beca asked. When Aria nodded, Beca moved to get out of the bed. She stood at the end and waited for their daughter to climb onto her back for a piggy back. ‘’You can open your presents after breakfast, but your big present wont be here until after I go pick up your cake ok?’’

//////////////////

Breakfast went by quickly, several banana and chocolate chip pancakes were consumed over light chatter. Aria had opened a few birthday cards that came in the post. Managing to read them all by herself. When she read a short message in a card from one of Chloe’s aunts, both mothers looked at each other, smiling. ‘’Genius’’, Beca whispered in her wife’s ear. 

They made their way into the lounge after breakfast had been cleared away. Chloe brought in the small presents. They ranged from books, to art supplies and clothing. The couple may have more money than they knew what to do with, but they were both sensible. They didn’t buy anything unnecessary for Aria, or themselves for that matter. They didn’t see the point in hoarding things that none of them would ever use. 

The last of the small presents that she opened was a new outfit. It was tradition for her to have a birthday outfit, even if they weren’t leaving the house. Aria opened a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, an ACDC shirt and a pair of bright pink, glittery Doc Martens. Gone were days that Chloe tried to force her into pretty dresses. Aria definitely had more of Beca’s style, but was not opposed to a little bit of pink, and anything glittery was a winner in their daughters eyes. 

They played games and even a little mid-morning karaoke took place. Aria pranced around in her pjs, dancing along to Beca and Chloe singing ‘I love rock and roll’. Beca had cringed at Chloe’s song choice but the excitement on their daughters face made the embarrassment worth it. 

‘’Hey nugget.’’ Beca waited for Aria to stop dancing and look at her. ‘’I’ll give you ten dollars if you let me stop singing karaoke.’’

‘’Bribery will not work on me Mama.’’ 

//////////

They all went upstairs around midday, Chloe to bath Aria, and Beca jumped in the shower to freshen up before she went off to get the cake and pick up their daughters main birthday present. Worry had started to kick in the closer the time got to her needing to leave. She was worried Chloe would go mental at her. Worried Aria had changed her mind from a few months ago, but there was no backing out now. 

‘’Ok, so I am off to get the cake. I’ll be back in about an hour.’’ Beca stated as she walked into the kitchen where Aria was now eating lunch and Chloe was brewing another pot of coffee. 

‘’An hour? It’s only ten minutes drive babe.’’

‘’Yeah but I needed to pick up this nuggets birthday present.’’ She grinned leaning down to pull at funny face at Aria.

Chloe nodded before leaning to kiss Beca goodbye. ‘’Drive safe.’’

‘’Will do’’ Beca called back as she left the house. 

///////////

To her word, Beca pulled into driveway an hour later. She grabbed the cake from the passenger seat and made her way indoors. ‘’Chlo’’ she shouted out. ‘’Where are you?’’

‘’We’re in Aria’s bedroom. Just coming.’’ Chloe called out in reply. 

Beca walked through to the kitchen and placed the cake on the kitchen island. Opening the box, she was tempted to pull her finger through the icing and taste it. Their daughter had good taste. Chocolate sponge with fudge frosting. Beca’s favourite. 

Chloe stood by the doorway, hands on her hips. ‘’I know that look Beca, don’t even thinking about licking the frosting.’’ 

Beca laughed before turning slightly to look at her wife. ‘’Not even a little bit? She wont notice.’’

Chloe simply shook her head before her wife took her hand and guided her into the lounge. Aria was already sat on the couch, iPad in hand, playing on an educational game. 

‘’Right. Are you two ready?’’

‘’I think so.’’ Chloe replied.

Aria let out a sigh before putting her iPad on the arm of the couch. ‘’About time.’’ 

‘Five going on fifteen’ Beca thought to herself.

‘’Well, you both need to close your eyes and wait for me to go get it out of the car. If you peek, I’m gonna be really sad.’’ There was a slight pause before the brunette continued. ‘’That means you too Chlo.’’ The stern expression on Beca’s face let the redhead know that she was deadly serious. 

‘’Ok’’ Aria and Chloe said in unison before Beca rushed out of the front door and to the car on the drive way. 

Beca lifted the present into her arms, closing the boot afterwards. She made her way back to the open front door and called through to the lounge. ‘’Right, keep those eyes closed and don’t open them until I tell you.’’

Taking a deep breath, the brunette walked into the room where her wife and daughter were sat, and kneeled down just in front of them. ‘’Right, open,’’

There was a second of silence as they took in the sight in front of them. It didn’t last long but Beca’s heart sped up so fast in anticipation that she wondered how it hadn’t ripped straight out of her chest. 

‘’A PUPPY’’. Aria squealed, jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands together in excitement. 

‘’A puppy.’’ It was barely a whispered from Chloe, but her wife heard it. 

Suddenly tears were pricking the back of Beca’s eyes. The redheads reaction caused panic to rise even higher in Beca’s chest and all of a sudden it felt like the worst idea she may have possibly ever had. 

‘’Baby, why are you crying?’’ Chloe asked, leaning down to place a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Beca visibly swallowed, trying her hardest to prevent her voice from breaking. ‘’You think it’s a bad idea don’t you?’’

‘’What? No! I’m just surprised. You always told her no to a puppy.’’ Chloe said, looking over to their very excited daughter. ‘’You better let her give this fur baby a cuddle before she spontaneously combusts.’’

Beca nodded and swiped at the tears before moving closer to Aria. ‘’You have to be really gentle and kinda quiet, he’s still a baby. He is going to need lots of cuddles for a few days because he’s never been away from his Mommy before.’’

She passed their daughter the puppy before standing up to place herself between her and her wife. 

‘’What’s his name Mama?’’ Aria asked, not taking her eyes off the fluff ball in her lap and stroking his head softly.

‘’That’s for you to decide. It has to be a name that suits him though.’’ Chloe said, grinning from ear to ear.

‘’Hmmm, what about Lorax? No wait, Horton? Nope, thing one? Or thing two?’’ Aria debated, with herself more than her mothers.

‘’Nugget, they are all Dr. Seuss characters.’’ Beca laughed. 

They went over what felt like hundreds of names, all throwing out suggestions but nothing seemed to fit. 

‘’Elmer?’’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’Toto?’’

‘’Aria, your dog is a German shepherd, he’s gonna grow real big. You cannot call him Toto.’’

‘’Sven?’’

‘’Is that from Frozen?’’

‘’I know. Ralph.’’

All three looked down at the puppy who was curled up asleep. ‘’Ralph it is.’’


End file.
